Pushed Aside
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Mimi's living the perfect life with Matt........or is she????


Pushed Asideby Child Of the Faeries  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
Yeah, this is a Mimi/Izzy sort of thing, FYI.   
  
  
  
Mimi walked into their apartment and set down her shopping bags. "Matt?" She walked into the living room and found a note on the coffee table.  
  
"Mimi- had an important meeting come up. Had to run. Sorry."  
  
Mimi sighed and collapsed on the couch. This wasn't her idea of being in love. When she and Matt had started to go out four years earlier, everything had been so perfect. Matt was this sweet, insecure, struggling musician lost in the hum of New York City. He had stolen her heart with sweet kisses and romantic moments spent alone.   
  
Then his band struck in big, and suddenly Matt was famous. He moved into a huge penthouse, and Mimi had moved out of her house to live with him.   
  
It was fun, living with a celebrity. But soon the glitter disappeared, and Matt began too busy with his band and tours to spent time with her.  
  
Matt still treated her like a princess, but somehow she got the feeling that he thought she was fragile and easily broken.   
  
Mimi got up and tried to turn on the computer. Maybe Sora had emailed her from Japan.   
  
But the computer wouldn't turn on. Beside it was a note, "Call computer repair man."  
  
Blue, Mimi turned on the TV and drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
"Mimi, I'm really sorry. Greta called all of the sudden and there was nothing I could do!" Matt protested later that night as they ate supper. He shook his head angrily. "She says we need a female vocalist in our group."  
  
Mimi's face immediately brightened. "Hey, I could to that. I can sing, Matt. You know that. And then we would get to spend more time together and....."  
  
"Mimi, we've been over this many times. I don't want you to get involved in my work. Your my princess, and if you were in the band, I'd be distracted."  
  
Mimi frowned and pushed her food away. " You know I love you, Mimi. I just want to keep you safe."  
  
Mimi's eyes were stormy. "Then why does it feel like you're pushing me away?"  
  
  
  
  
Mimi stared at the food she had slaved over for hours. She wasn't much of a cook, so when she actually attempted it was usually special. But Matt had called a very minutes before saying he was too busy with audition for the female vocalist to come home for dinner.   
  
Mimi sighed and started to eat a little of the rice. In the middle of a bite, there was a knock on the door.   
  
Mimi got up and went to the door. She opened it a little. A short red haired man stood at the door.   
  
He smiled. "Hi. Is this the residence of Matt Ishida?" Mimi looked at him skeptically. She didn't have a clue who he was, but he looked familiar.  
  
"I'm here to fix his computer." Mimi sighed.   
  
"Yeah. Come on in. Matt's not home right now, but......the computers right over here. " She lead him over to the computer and stood aside as he started to work. Pulling out an old yellow laptop, he started to compare data.   
  
Mimi couldn't help but notice his laptop had a pineapple on it, which reminded her of the old days back with her friends. She let out a small giggle.  
  
The computer repair man looked at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just your laptop. I had a friend who used to have one exactly like it. But that was a long time ago." The man studied her.  
  
"What did you say your name is?" he asked slowly, never moving his eyes from her face.  
  
She smiled, "I didn't. My name is Mimi. Matt Ishida is my boyfriend. We live here together."  
  
The computer repair man stood up. He pulled on the necklace he was wearing, and a golden tag fell forward. "Mimi? It's me. Izzy."  
  
Mimi studied the tag for a moment, then engulfed him in a huge hug. "Izzy! It's been so long!" He blushed and pulled himself away from her.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, I'm in the middle of eating supper. Matt was busy with work, but there's plenty extra. Are you hungry?"  
  
Izzy looked at the computer and then back at the lovely girl. "I'm famished."  
  
Mimi hadn't had this much fun in months. Izzy kept her entertained with stories about his life in the US. He had come over to start a computer company with Willis, but that didn't turn out, so he ended up here as a computer repair man. Mimi told him all about her and Matt.   
  
Izzy stayed and talked to Mimi until about 9:30. As he left, Mimi gave him another hug.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing Saturday afternoon?" he asked as she walked him to the elevator.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"I heard there's this really good Japanese restaurant near my apartment and I've been dying to try it. Want to come with me?"   
  
Mimi's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up around 2:00, 'kay?" Mimi agreed, and the elevator closed.  
  
Giddy with happiness, Mimi went back to her apartment.   
  
She found a note on the frig. "Mimi, I'm home, but I'm totally beat, so I'm in bed. Where were you? Talk to you in the morning."  
  
Sighing, Mimi turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside Matt.   
  
  
  
  
That Saturday, Mimi couldn't wait for Izzy's arrival. He finally got there, and they left.  
  
After lunch, they went for a walk in the park, Izzy telling Mimi the latest jokes and stories. Mimi laughed, and the two talked at great lengths.  
  
Mimi found herself anticipating Izzy's phone calls each day more than Matt's arrival home.   
  
"You're such a good friend, Izzy," she said one day as the two sat on a bench in their favorite park.  
  
"Thank you. You're a good friend, too Mimi." He blushed a bright red and turned to face her.  
  
"I think........I'm falling in love with you, Mimi. I know you love Matt...... I just had to let you know that. I hope it doesn't affect our friendship or anything......but I couldn't keep pretending."  
  
Mimi sat silently, thinking. Of course I love Matt. Izzy, you fool. You silly, foolish, wonderful person.   
  
Do I really love Matt? Yes. I've been with him for almost 5 years now. How could I not love him? And yet..........  
  
"Izzy......" her voice faltered, and he put his finger to her mouth.  
  
"I don't want to know. Don't say anything."  
  
I do love Matt, Mimi tried to convince herself later that day. But whenever she tried to picture Matt's face, all she could see was Izzy......  
  
  
  
  
Friday night Matt's band had a huge party. It was a formal affair, so Mimi and Matt were dressed their best.   
  
Matt threw his arm around her casually as they said hello to the various band members. Then he led her over to a girl.  
  
This girl had long dark brown hair. She was wearing a tight, short black dress and thin black shoes. A pair of sunglasses adored her face.  
  
Mimi could tell that Matt was loving this. Who is this girl? "Mimi, I want you to meet our new band member, Jun. Jun, this is my girlfriend, Mimi."  
  
The girl stepped forward and grinned. "Hey Matt. Want to help me with something?" The two walked away, leaving Mimi alone in the crowd.  
  
She wandered aimlessly, finally sitting at one of the tables. Then she heard voices from a table in the corner right behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I know she's not the best looking girl in the world, and-"  
  
"Matt, honey, she's atrocious. Did you see her clothes? And she's got that whole whiny, bratty look."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Jun? Dump her? Even I have more class than that. We've been going out of almost 5 years. Our anniversary is next week. We live together. I can't just DUMP her."  
  
"Matt........." her tone was pleading. Mimi couldn't believe her ears. Matt was cheating on her? He didn't really love her?  
  
It felt like her world was falling apart. Everything that she had carefully built up...... was crashing down.  
  
But hadn't she already realized that she didn't love Matt? Didn't she already know that their relationship was gone? They were so different and so far apart.....  
  
The fairy tale was over.  
  
  
  
"Matt, I need to talk to you for a moment," she said, pulling him aside.  
  
"What do you need, Mimi?" he sighed, and his eyes fell on Jun.  
  
"I'm leaving." Her next words came out as a whisper. "We're through."  
  
Matt looked startled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't love you, Matt. I love someone else." She bowed her head, and Matt stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You've been cheating on me?"  
  
Mimi's eyes flashed. "No. I spent time with our old friend Izzy because you were never home."  
  
"Izzy lives here?"   
  
"Yes, he does. And we're just friends. But I love him. Because he treats me right. Like a dear friend that he never wants to leave. Not like a doll that should be locked up in a box."  
  
"Mimi..." Matt protested, but she cut him off.  
  
"And don't talk to me about cheating on people." She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Good-bye Matt."  
  
  
  
Mimi hailed a cab and went to Izzy's house. She knocked on the door and prayed that he was still awake.  
  
He answered the door, looking confused. Mimi stumbled into his apartment. He followed, worried about her.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" She turned to face him, and her eyes shone oddly.  
  
"I just broke up with Matt." Izzy's eyes sprang with surprise.  
  
"Why.......???" his question trailed off.  
  
Mimi walked closer and stared deep into his eyes.  
  
"Because I was in love with someone else."  
  
  
  
  
  
************** A Year and a Half Later **************************  
  
  
"And coming up the number one hit of the year by Mimi Izumi!" the D.J. said. Matt leaned over and flicked off the radio. The past hurt too much.  
  
"Why did you turn off the radio? I like that song!" His latest girlfriend, Melanie called from the kitchen. Matt cursed silently under his breath and turned the radio back on. The D.J. was still talking  
  
"And here at the KFIS 194.5 studio we have Mimi Izumi and her husband. What would you like to say to our listeners, Mimi?"  
  
Matt sighed as her sweet voice started to speak. What a fool he had been.  
  
".......And last, I'm like to thank Matt Ishida. Without him, I wouldn't have ever realized that I was in love with my husband."  
  
"You and Izzy were recently married, weren't you?"  
  
Mimi giggled. "Yes, we were. And we're the happiest couple on the earth right now."   
  
In the studio, Izzy blushed. "I love you, Mimi." She leaned forward and kissed him, never wanting to stop.  
  
"I love you too, Izzy."  
  
"And now," the D.J. cut in," her number one song."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
